


Netflix and Chill

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, Frottage, Gen, Jensen blatantly abuses stranger things, Jensen just wants to get laid, M/M, Pick Up Lines, Rob ruins his pants if you know what I mean, Tickling, date stealing, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Jensen gets his date stolen, Rob gets kicked out of a party, and really horrible pick up lines are said.Stranger Things is suddenly even more boring than before and Jensen and Rob get it on.





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for all us depraved Jensen/Rob shippers. Especially Das and Nicole.

Jensen was starting to get really, really frustrated with them.

Misha and Sebastian had been doing The Eye Thing ever since their food came out, and Jensen was frankly cursing himself for letting Misha talk him into letting Seb tag along.

Jensen had thought okay, a nice dinner date with Misha. (Sure, Mish, you can bring Roché along. I like having dinner with you guys and I'm pretty sure Matt is busy doing shady karaoke stuff with Rich tonight. Yes, Misha, I know exactly what that means. And yes, obviously I'd like to do that after dinner too.)

However, it looked like Sebastian was so going to take his place tonight.

"Would you mind not eye-fucking while I'm right here?" Jensen snapped and the two men whipped around to stare at him. Misha snorted and Sebastian rolled his eyes, pushing his half-eaten plate of food to the side. "Was it honestly that obvious, darling?" He snickered and Jensen clenched his fist. "Fine. Serge and Doug. I'm going back to the hotel, you can pay for my meal. Have fun stealing my date." Jensen snarled and threw back his chair, stalking out.

Misha started laughing behind him. Smug bastard.

Luckily, the restaurant wasn't that far from the hotel, and in no time Jensen was stalking down the hallways to the cast block. Room 394, Kim and Bri's room if he remembered correctly, was nearly throbbing with music and Jensen could hear muffled laughter and cheers from inside. He sighed, passing it, but not before the door flew open and an incredibly drunk and almost naked Matt Cohen walked out, holding Rob bridal-style before depositing him on the floor. Jensen raised an eyebrow and Rob blushed a furious red, glaring at Matt.

"What?" the younger man asked with a giggle and patted Rob on the head. "We're playing strip poker and Robbie wasn't being very fun. So we're uh... um, what's the word?" Matt stuttered and Rob rolled his eyes. "Kicking me out." he supplied helpfully and Matt lit up. "Yeah! That's it. Oh, Jensen! Do you wanna come take Rob's place?" he asked and Jensen stuck his head in the room. There was a bottle of whiskey being passed between the poker players, all in various states of undress. Mike and Bri were wearing the least, both in just underwear with nothing on top. Matt was shirtless, while Billy, Steve, and Ruth had opted to ditch their pants instead. Kim and Rich were obviously winning, both still completely dressed, with Rich in all his ringleader glory.

Jensen tore his eyes away and shook his head. "No thanks, Matt. Hey, um Rob? Do you wanna watch some Netflix with me?" Jensen asked and Rob shrugged. "Yeah, sure." Matt went back into the room and the two began heading on toward Jensen's. Rob paused before Jensen could slide in his key card. "Wait. Isn't Misha here?" He asked warily and Jensen laughed bitterly. "No. He's spending some time with Roché if you know what I mean." he said and Rob chuckled, relaxing as the door swung open. They kicked off their shoes and Rob flopped onto a bed, tossing the remote at Jensen's head. It bounced off and Jensen scowled before picking it back up and piled on to the bed next to Rob.

"Can we watch Devour?" Rob asked sweetly. Jensen punched him in the arm. "If you really want to see me having sex, all you have to do is ask. In fact, I'm pretty willing to give you a... personal demonstration." he replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Rob snickered.

"Stranger Things, Sherlock, or Reign. Your call." Rob said and Jensen handed the remote over. "Stranger Things." he mumbled and Rob instantly put episode 1 on screen.

Truth be told, Jensen secretly thought Stranger Things was pretty lame. He tried watching it, but it just didn't really strike his fancy. Misha, on the other hand, watched religiously and wanted to simultaneously adopt Dustin and bang Chief Hopper. Typical.

Rob seemed to be moderately in to it, absorbed in the weird 70's crack vibe from where Jensen was casually and very subtly checking him out.

About halfway through the episode, Jensen had the brilliant idea of trying to distract Rob and get his mind on more fun things. Well, in Jensen's humble opinion.

He considered his options before going with the ever-reliable yawn move, stretching his arms as wide as they'd go before settling one behind Rob's head.

Rob turned and raised an eyebrow at him, thoroughly unimpressed.

"You are so stupid." Rob grumbled, but did nothing to move his arm, which Jensen counted as a victory. He didn't try anything else until the episode ended and the next one began. After the title card played, he turned to Rob, saying, "Are you a beaver? Because damn." Rob sputtered and turned to look at Jensen, and he mentally patted himself on the back. He finally had his full attention.

"Pick up lines? Come on, Jen." Rob complained and Jensen smirked. "Come on what? Your face?" he replied and Rob gave him an exasperated look. "Okay. Here's a new one. Are you an Oreo? Because I wanna spread you apart and get a taste of the white stuff in the middle." Jensen said and Rob groaned.

"You're a horrible person." Rob commented, and Jensen couldn't bite back his reply. "Well, I can guarantee I'm NOT a horrible lay." he said and Rob swung a leg over Jensen's lap and sat up, frowning at him.

"You know it's impolite to get to the 'chill' part of Netflix and Chill before the third episode, right?"

Jensen smiled coyly and slid his hands up Rob’s thighs, appreciating the tight muscle below his jeans. A lot of people didn't seem to realize that Rob was actually incredibly strong.

“I'm not a very polite person.” Jensen replied, and Rob leaned forwards, kissing Jensen softly. “I know. And your pickup lines are shit… but that doesn't matter. I would've gotten into your pants one way or another.” Rob shot back, and punched a groan out of Jensen as he braced his arms on either side of him and rolled his hips back experimentally. “Jesus, Robbie, give a guy some warning.” Jensen huffed and the older man shot him that I’m-so-sweet smile that made the fans all go weak in the knees.

“Why? You didn't give me any when you started pullin’ the moves and I was trying to watch this show. The kids were adorable.” Rob said and Jensen rolled his eyes, inching his hands farther up until they were nearly at Rob’s hips. Rob wiggled his eyebrows in a distinctly Richard fashion as he shimmied backwards slightly down Jensen’s body and started pushing up his shirt so he could feel up his chest. Jensen fumbled around for the remote and shut off the tv with an aggressive slap of the buttons before he hooked a hand behind Rob’s neck and pulled him into a slow kiss.

“Isn't this better than Netflix?” Jensen mumbled against Rob’s lips, and Jensen felt, rather than saw, Rob smile. Rob sucked Jensen’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down gently, earning a whine from the younger man.

“Yeah. Okay, honestly. That show was boring anyways.” Rob snickered and Jensen rolled them over so he was on top. Rob raised an eyebrow and spread his legs for Jensen, pulling him forward some more by the collar of his shirt as they kissed again.

“Thanks for not ditching me.” Rob mumbled and Jensen sat back and laughed. “Uh, yeah, of course. Sometimes our friends are idiots but that's their loss and my gain.” Jensen replied and swatted his leg.

“Sap.” Rob shot back and hit Jensen’s thigh in return. The younger actor grinned and leaned down over Rob, doing nothing but hovering dangerously close to Rob’s lips before Rob let out an undignified yelp as Jensen’s fingers started attacking his sides, tickling ruthlessly. Rob writhed under his assault, desperately attempting to get away, but to no avail. Jensen had him in stitches beneath his hands and Rob eventually gave up escape and just shook with mirth as he weakly punched Jensen's arm.

“Fuck, fuck, Jensen, quit it, please, oh my god-” Rob sobbed out and Jensen began laughing too as he realized Rob was crying with laughter, tears pricking at his eyes. “Jen-sen!” his voice cracked as his hands fisted the sheets, kicking out as Jensen moved his torture to Rob’s stomach.

“Stop it, stop it.” Rob begged and Jensen’s breath was punched out of his lungs as Rob’s legs wrapped around his waist and the blue-eyed man pulled him flush against his chest, hips pressed tight against Jensen’s suddenly renewed erection.

“You're a _cheat_ ,” Rob growled in his ear, “an insufferable cheat that gives unsuspecting kindly men like me bad pickup lines and fucking tickle attacks, you're a childish cheat.” he repeated and rolled his hips up against Jensen.

“Man, if you're gonna do that? I should start cheating more often.” Jensen groaned and Rob smiled lazily, arms wrapping around Jensen’s shoulders as he rested his face against Rob’s collarbone.

“Mm, but if you cheat, you gotta be punished.” Rob hummed and gave a sharp intake of breath as Jensen slid a hand up the bottom of Rob’s already-raised thigh and held it to his side with an iron grip.

“Me? Punished? Thought we saved that for when Matt’s been bad and wants to play with the ropes.” Jensen purred against Rob’s skin. “Plus, I'm not the one with his legs wrapped around another guy with one helluva hard on.” Jensen added for good measure and Rob huffed and tangled a hand into Jensen’s hair. The two began to grind against each other and moaned in unison, the air in the room feeling that much heavier.

Jensen’s hand slid between them to cup Rob through his too-tight jeans, earning an almost snarl from the other man as Jensen rubbed slowly up and down. “That feel good?” Jensen asked and Rob nodded, rocking into the movement as he carded his hands through Jensen’s hair obsessively. Jensen guessed it was probably a Rich thing.

“Think I could make you come in your pants like a teenager, Robbie?” Jensen mused and Rob moaned.

“Snarky bitch, Rich always threatens that.” Rob replied and Jensen grinned. “Does he ever carry through with it?” Jensen said and got a sharp tug of his hair. He gasped in pleasure-pain and Rob snickered. “Rich fuckin’ loves getting his hair pulled.” the older man said and grabbed Jensen’s chin, forcing him to look Rob in the eyes. “He loves it when I pull his hair while he's fucking me, it turns him on so damn much and I know he’ll give it to me real _good_ ,” Rob punctuated the filth spilling from his lips with a thrust against Jensen’s hand before continuing. “and I bet you wonder how I sound so different with my singing voice and my speaking voice? You're hearing it right now just less gruff, I just blow Rich before every SNS.” Rob growled and Jensen moaned at the visuals that accompanied his words.

Jensen slid his hand down his pants and the singer made a choking noise as he watched, Jensen leaning back so he had a better view. Jensen pushed Rob’s hips down with his free hand, gasping as he jerked himself off. Rob pulled him back down on top of him suddenly, hooking a leg around Jensen’s leg as he borderline fucked himself against his thigh, their breathing coming in bursts now as they rubbed off on each other aggressively, before Rob was manhandling Jensen’s face into a brutal kiss, coming in his pants as he groaned into the kiss.

Rob pretty much melted against the bed, trying to manage his breathing as he sleepily watched Jensen jerk himself a few more times before he was coming with hissed “fuck” before he slouched back.

“That was fun.” Rob snickered and Jensen gave him an indulgent smile, crawling up the bed next to him and curling around him protectively. They were both messy and mussed-looking and exhausted, but Rob mumbled “Can I ride you?”

Jensen threw an arm over his eyes. “Wake me up in a few hours, orgasms and Stranger Things put me to sleep.”


End file.
